


Growing Family

by midnightrockerchick



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Mpreg, Omega Alec Lightwood, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:18:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightrockerchick/pseuds/midnightrockerchick
Summary: Pregnant Omega Alec and Alpha Magnus wait for their baby's birth.





	Growing Family

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments appreciated <3

Magnus sits on the couch, watching as his Omega totters into the living room.After two years of being mated the two were finally pregnant.Alec’s only one week away from his due date and as he says, “is as big as a house.”Alec hasn’t been feeling good for the past few weeks.His feet hurt, the baby keeps him up all night, and every five minutes he has to use the bathroom.But to Magnus he is the most beautiful thing in the world.

The only way for a warlock to have a child is to mate with a shadowhunter omega, but still it isn’t very common that the pregnancy actually takes.Magnus always imagined he would have children, but he thought they would have to be adopted.But this baby Alec’s carrying is going to be his blood.He’s going to have a little warlock to play with, teach magic too, and love.

Slowly Alec wobbles to the couch, plopping down next to his Alpha.Alec instinctively buries his face in Magnus’s neck, breathing in his scent.“I can’t wait till Maxwell’s out of here,” murmurs Alec.

The Alpha chuckles, rubbing small circles on Alec’s back.Slowly Magnus’s hand slides to Alec’s stomach, feeling as their baby twists and kicks.The Alpha’s eyes widen as he feels a little hand punch up where his hand lays.Alec’s given Magnus everything he’s wanted.The warlocks 400 years old and thought he’d never find a mate, he thought he’d live alone forever.Once mated a warlocks immortality transfers to the mate, which was a deal breaker for a lot of people.They never wanted to be immortal, or a lot of people just wanted Magnus for his immortality.But, after meeting Alec he knew he loved him.And he knew that Alec loved him.Alec never imagined being immortal, but he could never imagine a life without his Alpha.

“I know baby,” the Alpha tells hugging his Omega closer.Magnus pushes Alec back a little, scooting down so Magnus’s head rests on the Omega’s stomach.“Hey there baby Maxie, you need to behave inside your daddy, okay.”Alec laughs, feeling his baby flailing around.“I can’t believe my baby is having a baby.”

Alec hated the pet name, baby, he thought it made him sound like a child.Yes, he’s younger than Magnus, but Alec is no child.The Alpha’s aware of Alec’s dislike of the nickname, but says it anyway just to annoy him.

“If you keep calling me baby it’s going to get confusing when the babies born,” Alec tells, lifting Magnus up off his stomach, pulling him into a kiss.

“Don’t worry baby,” Magnus says, his golden cat eyes shining.“He’s Maxie not baby.”

The Omega rolls his eyes.They both decided to name the baby after Alec’s late brother Max, someone that Alec misses dearly.Magnus smiles, leaning into his Omega, scenting him.Alec’s eyes slide close as Magnus scents him.It always calmed the Omega, and Magnus new this.Pulling away Magnus looks at his Omega, smiling at Alec’s happy smile.

“You’re glowing,” the Alpha says, sliding off the couch.

“I’m bloated, blotchy, and as big as a house,” Alec tells, staring at his Alpha.Alec ever since he started showing has had a negative self-image of himself.Magnus thinks Alec looks beautiful carrying their child, but he has such trouble getting Alec to see what he sees.

Magnus spins around quickly moving only a few centimeters from Alec’s face.“You are the most beautiful man I have ever seen.You are carrying my child Alec, you look exquisite.”Magnus says this in his Alpha voice, showing that he means what he says.Alec just rolls his eyes, watching as Magnus moves to walk away.

“Where are you going?” The Omega asks, standing up himself.At the sight of Alec swinging his distended belly into the air, the Alpha rushes to his side.When Alec first started showing Magnus took to carrying Alec around the loft, against Alec’s wishes.But now Alec was too big and Magnus couldn’t carry Alec, even though he wished he could.Seeing Alec wobble around the loft terrified Magnus, he was scared his Omega would fall.

“No, no sit down,” Magnus says in his Alpha voice.Alec obliges plopping down on the couch with an “oof”.“I’m going to Taki’s and getting takeout, you are staying here.”

“I’m pregnant not an invalid, I can come with you,” protests Alec, as he moves to stand up.

Magnus, at the sight of Alec trying to get up, holds onto Alec’s shoulders.“Stay,” commands Magnus, again in his Alpha voice.Magnus’s Alpha voice sounded menacing and tough, but Alec knew that Magnus would never hurt him.He only used the voice to show how serious Magnus was, and Alec knew that he should listen if the voice was used.Alec knew that Magnus wanted him to stay, because it was best for the baby, but if he had persisted Magnus would have let him go.

“Fine,” Alec tells grabbing the TV remote, switching on Project Runway.“I’m watching the new episode without you.”

Magnus laughs, motioning with his hand opening a portal.Magnus moves to step through as an idea pops into Alec’s mind.“Get onion rings and fried pickles!”

“Of course baby.”

The Omega watches the TV intently, rubbing his stomach happily.He doesn’t know why but, he starts to speak.“Hi, Maxie.It’s your daddy.I don’t know why I said that you know who I am, you’re in my stomach.I just want to say how excited I am to meet you.Your papa is excited to meet you too.We are going to be the happiest family, we are going to make you so happy.”Alec pauses, ceasing his tiny tummy circles.“I wonder if you’re going to have the same mark as your papa.”

“I was wondering the same thing,” Alec jumps twisting around, watching as his Alpha comes into the room.

“I…I was…I didn’t.”

“You were just talking to our unborn child and wondering what he’ll look like,” explains the Alpha.Magnus walks toward the couch, clutching takeout bags in his hands.Alec’s cheeks turn a rosy red, as his Alpha moves closer.Magnus loves when Alec blushes, he thinks it makes him look so innocent and cute.

“I just don’t really know any other warlocks who have their own biological children,” tells Alec.Magnus makes the bags vanish into the kitchen, sitting down next to Alec, who places his face into the crook of Magnus’s neck.

“It’s rare.Alpha warlocks and Omega shadowhunters can have children, but it never usually takes.I’ve only seen it a few times, but it seems to vary with the marks.Sometimes they match their parents, but others have their own unique marks.”

Alec smiles imagining a little baby with his Alpha’s cat eyes.At the same time his mind runs over all the options, horns, green skin, tail, wings.Whatever his baby looked like he would love him.“I’ll love him no matter what he looks like. But, I’m hoping he gets your looks.”

“And I’m hoping he looks like my Omega.”Alec blushes, digging his face further into Magnus’s neck, hoping to hide his red cheeks.“And I hope he has your blushing cheeks.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes.  
> Let me know what you think.


End file.
